The present invention relates to a table which fits in an arm of a lounge chair and which may be moved out for use.
Lounge chairs, especially those which recline (called recliners), are quite popular. People often use them for reading, watching television, listening to the radio or music, and generally relaxing. People also sometimes use them for eating, drinking, writing, using a lap top or portable computer, and other activities where a table top would be handy.
Often a tv table or tv tray table is used when eating in a lounge chair. Such a tv table has two pairs of pivoting legs with a top which fastens between two horizontal members. Unfortunately, if the back of the lounge chair is sufficiently deep, one cannot put one's back on the chair back and still reach the tv table unless the tv table is inconveniently placed at the side.
The following patents showing various table and/or chair arrangements are shown:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date Issued ______________________________________ 358,466 J. Lueders March 1, 1887 951,145 D. McGenniss March 8, 1910 2,244,459 H. K. Jett et al June 3, 1941 2,947,348 W. L. Peckham August 2, 1960 4,575,149 Forestal et al March 11, 1986 5,035,464 Spallholtz July 30, 1991 5,293,825 Cauffiel March 15, 1994 ______________________________________
Lueders shows a chair with an arm rest which converts to a pivoting table.
McGenniss and Jett both show table attachments for chairs such as office chairs or kitchen chairs.
Peckham shows an arm rest with a concealed table unit.
Forestal shows a tray table device which clamps to furniture.
Spallholtz and Cauffiel both show table or tray devices which attach to chairs or sofas.
Although the above and other devices have been generally useful, they are usually subject to one or more of several disadvantages.
Many of such devices or table arrangements are illsuited for use in a lounge chair because the table or tray is not readily accessible if one sits back, especially in a reclined recliner. Some devices interfere with the normal appearance of the chair or sofa. That is, the table and its supports are visible even when the table is not in use and this may detract from the appearance of the furniture. Some such devices require mounting underneath the chair or sofa,in such a way that a chair or sofa with a low underside could not accommodate them. Some such devices do not allow the normal operation of the arm rest when the table is in use.